


Long-time Friends Become More (F4M)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Friends to Lovers, GFE, Grinding, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Wheelchair Sex, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Ex-cheerleader gets together with her wheelchair-bound ex-tutor 10 years after high school.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	Long-time Friends Become More (F4M)

TITLE: Long-time Friends Become More (F4M)

AUTHOR: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. Use of this script for recordings on other venues prohibited without permission from author. Please tag me in Reddit comments with your fill. Thank you!

TAGS: [F4M] [Script offer] Long-time Friends Become More [Wheelchair-user listener] [GFE] [Friends To Lovers] [High school crush] [Hot girl] [ex-Cheerleader] [Disabled guy] [ex-Tutor] [Kissing] [Pussy licking] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Grinding] [Reverse cowgirl] [Creampie] [No fetishization] [Romantic]

BACKGROUND: This script is transcribed from an improv I recorded in Fall 2019 to a listener's request for an audio scenario with a male wheelchair user. The listener wanted a passionate scene that did not shy away from his disability.

PREMISE: The speaker used to be the popular girl in high school, and the listener was her math tutor and had always been a wheelchair user. It's revealed she had a huge crush on him. The scene takes place some time after their 10th year high-school reunion. You can choose to use another temporal reference if you'd like.

SFX: When I improv'ed this, I made use of a slightly squeaky desk chair as proxy for a wheelchair. This sound effect is optional, of course, but I think if you can do something similar, it would help set the scene.

"Long-time Friends Become More" (F4M)

Whew! It’s late! I guess we’re the last ones standing, huh?

(sheepish laugh) So to speak. Sorry. (giggle) You know I’m always putting my foot in my mouth… after all these years.

You need some help cleaning up?

Sure, I’m just visiting. I’ve got nowhere to go, except my hotel room.

[pause]

But I was so thrilled to hear that you were having a get-together this week. Just as I’m blowing through town, for work.

I haven’t seen you in ages. I think the last time I saw you was at our 10th year high-school reunion. And that was, wow … already a few years ago, I don’t even know.

But yeah, it was so good to see everybody. 

I mean, I think the people here tonight were, really, the people we were the most close to. Right…?

I didn’t get a chance to talk to you very much. What’s been going on? Since… well, since high school, since even at the reunion I didn’t really talk to you that much. If you remember, it was crazy that night!

(pause)

Yeah? You consult now? Gives you a lot of freedom, right? Sure, work from home. Must be good.

Well, it seems like most people are doing that now. I wish I could do that more, but my job is such a face-time job, you know.

Honestly, the only time I get out of the office is when I travel. So, of course, I travel as much as I can, which is a double-edged sword since it means I’m on an airplane all the time. 

But hey, you know what, it’s good to get out.

Anyway, it’s just funny to me that I’m in such a tech-y role, because if you remember… you were my Math tutor, and I was pretty *fukken* hopeless back then. 

It’s like, I didn’t even know if I could pass Algebra II, much less Trig. (chuckle)

Oh yes… but you helped me so much. I don’t think I ever told you… I was so busy being popular girl. You know, (slightly ironic tone) being “Miss Cheerleader” (self-deprecating laugh).

(Pause, then laugh)... oh nothing, I was just thinking (shy tone)... I don’t know if you could tell. I had the hugest crush on you. Senior year, while you were my tutor. Helping me with my SAT prep… oh my gosh…

Yeah… I’m surprised you couldn’t tell. I know, I know. I was Miss Social. But I think there was always this kind of… dreamy, nerdy side to me that I kept to myself, you know. 

I mean, you know how it was in high school. I don’t know how it was for guys, or especially for you, given your situation.

But, um, I don’t know… you were always very popular in your group, right? *Honor roll*...? (giggle) 

Anyway, what was I saying… yeah, I had this other side to me.

And once I got to college, I could… you know… I was able to reinvent myself a little bit, and finally be able to be that geeky girl… popular girl, but also geeky girl.

That all kind of led me to how I am today, really, when I think about it. But anyway, I digress. (sheepish chuckle)

I was telling you about how, um, I had a huge crush on you. Oh my God, such a huge crush!

I was at my parents’ house the other day? And I was looking at my old diaries, my old journals... (laughs) Yeah, oh my.

I can’t believe you couldn’t tell… I was always daydreaming about just, like (shy laugh) just sitting on your lap… in your chair. 

I don’t know, just you holding me in your arms and… oh, I’m sorry, I guess I had a little too much to drink... (sweet laugh)

Um… (talking quickly like a little nervous) You know, the memory is just fresh in mind because I was looking through my journals at my parents’ house, so… sorry, I’m kinda gushing nostalgia here.

But yeah, just reading those words… written by a girl in high school, in senior year, crushing on her Math tutor, who happened to be in a wheelchair. But who was… my God… so crush-worthy.

You know, if I met a guy like you in college, we might have gotten together. I mean, in high school, there are just so many things going on, like… pressure to keep up appearances, being a certain way.

And, of course, you know, being cheerleader, I was always out in the field, in the gym. It wasn’t like I was library girl, hanging around inside very much.

But, um, yeah… (another sheepish laugh)

[pause as he tells you he like you, too.]

Oh, yeah? (chuckle) You’re just saying that, to make me feel better. 

You did *not* have a crush on me!

You were always so… I was going to say “professional”... but in high school, what is the word... “Proper” is the word. You were always so *proper*.

And such a good Math geek, my God, it was crazy. Wait, I shouldn’t say Math geek. “Mathlete”! That’s it. (giggle)

Yeah, no wonder you’re so successful now in what you do.

But anyway, I’m just yammering on and on. As I do when I start drinking.

So… do you have a girlfriend now?

No? Oh, just recently broken up? (pause) Was it just time, or was it… you know… did something happen, or?

[pause as you listen]

Oh, really? Oh… after a while, it was hard for her? To be with someone in a wheelchair?

Well… that’s puzzling because (in a pensive tone, like wondering to yourself) I mean, I don’t know how that is, long-term.

I can see if… you became disabled while you were together, that would be wearing, right? Like, it was “like this”, then all of a sudden, it was “like that”.

But, you had always been like that, so… I don’t know. 

I guess, I couldn’t say... I’ve never dated -- much less been in a relationship with -- anyone who’s got a disability, whatever it may be. Whether it be mobility, or learning, or anything, really. 

I guess I’m kinda sheltered, gosh!

(Joking, but self-conscious) Could it be I’m not inclusive?? (slightly embarrassed laugh) I hope not… 

[pause]

What....? You want to… you want to make out? Are you serious? (quiet, flirty laugh)

(quiet, almost a whisper) I mean, I still find you very attractive, you know.

Oh yeah, I should just sit in your lap like I used to dream about? Um, OK…

[Rustling of clothing like you’re going to sit in his lap]

Is that OK? I’m not too heavy? (giggle) Oh, yeah, that’s right (chuckle, because he likely can’t feel your weight)

[Soft kissing for a bit. Try for a first-kiss vibe. Since this is the first time you’ve ever kissed him.]

(whisper) Mmmm, you’re an amazing kisser. (continue kissing) I should have kissed you all that time ago. (sweet chuckle)

[Continue kissing as long as you’d like.] 

I love kissing, mmm. (pause as he agrees) Yeah…?

Yes, put your hands on me. (continue kissing, sighs, moans, etc. Think old-school making out)

(laughs sweetly) It’s OK. You don’t have to apologize for getting a hard-on. (still kissing) Mmmm, you’re so sexy. Oh God...

(more kissing… then pause to listen as he tell you something)

What…? You wanna taste me? Mmm, I want you to taste me, too.

How will we do that?

Yeah? I should just sit on this table right here? Oh my God (giggle)... this is crazy.

Mmm-hmm, it *is* convenient I’m wearing a dress (flirty laugh).

[Sound effect of again shifting position: you’re moving from his lap to the table that’s right there.]

Oh yes, mmm, just pull my panties to the side, that’s so hot!

[Moans as he commences cunnilingus. Improv as you feel like, responding to his ministrations]

Oh my God. Your ex-girlfriend gave this up? That’s crazy! What a silly girl.

(muttering, almost to yourself) Oh… Oh my God, your mouth is amazing…!! Oh yes… mmm. Oh yes… yes yes yes, push my knees into my chest, I love that! (light laugh of delight)

Mmmm, oh God, I feel so exposed. I like it, though.

(again, like you’re talking to yourself, since he’s occupied) Wow, it’s so strange to be with you. It’s like... it’s new, yet familiar and comfortable, and amazing.

Ah yes… mmm… oh, you like that, my fingers in your hair? (light sexy laugh) Mmm, yes… so good.

Hmmm? Oh, I haven’t... I haven’t dated anyone in a little while. Just busy with work and travel, and you know… I just value my time, and my energy. I don’t squander it.

Mmmm, this is amazing… ah, yessss, I love that. (whisper) I love being licked all over...

Ohhh, your fingers feel so good, baby.

Oh my goodness, I’m trying to imagine if we had done this when we were 18, that would have been hot. It would have blown everybody’s mind. I mean, it will probably blow everybody’s mind right this second. (sweet laugh)

Mmmm, oh yes, circle my clit with your tongue. Yes, put your fingertips in my pussy, baby… mmm, you’re gonna make me cum like that.

But I don’t want to… not just yet… I want to feel you inside me. Can we do that? (you’re not sure that he can yet)

(giggle) Oh wait, just a little bit longer here. (moans/whimpers as he’s performing oral just a little longer) Oh God, you’re so sexy. 

Mmm, baby? I wanna suck your cock, please. OK, let me get off this table.

[sound effect of getting off table] Let me get on my knees. Come on, untie these pants (urgency in your voice) Oh God…

Mmm, I fantasized about this, too. (giggle) I wrote it in my diary. (flirty chuckle)

[Commence fellatio. Improv/moans/whimpers etc] 

Your precum tastes so good… 

[Continue oral sex, improv as you like.]

[transition]

What? Oh, you want me to get on top. Oh, you wanna grind? (giggle) 

Okay… Facing you?

[sound effect of standing up and climbing on top of him. You’ve never done this before, so try to sound like you’re finding your way.]

(in a natural tone, because you have asked this many times:) You have your brakes on, hon? 

[From here on out, optional light creaking noise, like 2 people making out on a wheelchair. I used a desk chair that had a bit of squeak. The sfx is optional but I think helpful for the scene]

Okay… Kiss me. (passionate kissing) Mmm, you’re amazing. 

[Start grinding, with light creaking, if used]

Are you sure this chair will hold both of us? (nervous laugh) Oh yeah? Ok, then.

Oh, my God, your cock feels so hard beneath me. It’s just my panty between the two of us. (giggle) So hot!!

[Grind for a bit more, kissing etc. Then:]

(whisper) I really wanna feel you inside me, though. I know I’m moving very fast, but this is a long time coming, don’t you think? (kiss)

(quiet half whisper) How d’you want me to ride you? Like this? You want me to just take my panties off and ride you in cowgirl?

Oh? You wanna go reverse? That’s a good idea. 

So I just sit on your lap? Sit on your lap and put my feet on this table? That’s hot!

[Final shift of position: lifting up and turning around on his lap to reverse cowgirl] 

(almost to yourself) OK, let me get off. (loud creak, if you have sfx) Then take off my panties. (sound of body movement as you do so)

Mmmm, OK, how are we going to do this? Hmmm? Oh OK, you’ll support my hips?

All right, I’ll put my hands on these armrests and put my feet on the table…

OK, I wanna go slow. Rub the head of your cock on my pussy. Mmmm…. So good.

[Improv slow penetration. You want the first time to last. Chair creaks even more, if used.]

Uh, is it supposed to creak this much? I’m a little concerned. (nervous laugh) It’s OK? You swear? OK, then.

Mmmm, your cock is amazing, Jesus! Oh, yes.

(sexy tone) Oh, now I know why you wanted me in reverse. You want to play with my tits. (loving tone) Nasty. 

Yes, bite my neck, I love that! Mmm, finger my clit. (sultry laugh) I think you’ve done this before!

Mmmm, you’re gonna make me cum like that. I was already so close when you were eating me out.

You wanna try to cum together?

Yeah? You want me to come first, to feel me clench on your cock? (sexy chuckle) Oh, I know, I kind of have a potty mouth once I start going.

Oh yes, yes, little circles on my clit… Baby, I’m gonna cum now, OK? 

[improv to YOUR orgasm]

Mmmm, oh God, I can feel myself clenching on your cock. 

Oh yes, let me bounce on you. Yes, I wanna make you cum.

[Improv bouncing on him, chair creaking etc.]

Yes, you can cum inside me! It’s OK. 

[Improv to HIS orgasm]

Oh, I can feel your cock twitching, oh my God, so hot, mmmm. 

(whisper) Oh my God, oh my God… that was unbelievable.

Kiss me! (passionate kissing) Oh my, you’re such a dreamboat. (sweet laugh, then kiss a little more)

Oh… I can feel your cum dripping… mmm, so hot. 

[breathing quiets down]

Hmmm? When do I have to leave? Not ‘til Tuesday. 

Why, want me to come over?

Oh yeah, you’re not going to let me leave? 

Mmmm, well, I do have a little bit of work to do, but I’m happy to come over. Whenever you want.

(kiss) Mmmm, amazing. (soft happy chuckle, fadeout)

\+ + +


End file.
